The Twin's Evil Blood
by DualStarduster
Summary: Rin is a princess, Len is her twin brother she lost long ago to be trained as her servant when she becomes 14. Len does all he can for her, from killing his love, to replacing her spot on Death's list. The question is. Can Rin forgive herself? Can Len accomplish his reasoning? 3 parts to story...
1. Chapter 1

**The Evil Deed**

Long long ago, in a place very far. There was an amazing palace, ruled by an evil, terrible princess and the girl was only 14! This, is the story of a herself, her servant, her regrets.

**Pt.1 of 3, Daughter of Evil**

**Rin's POV**

"I am the princess of this land young lady!" I yelled at the poor begging woman. "I have two uses, spare you and have you owe me, or end your existance. You are lucky my servant is to be arrived today." The pitiable woman thanked me, attempted to kiss my hand as a sign of gratitude before I snatched it away. "Begone with you! Less I am to change my mind." That was when I prepared in my dress of yellow and black to see my servant to remain loyal to me for his life.

Two forty-five. I grown impatient, until I saw him. My servant, my best friend, my twin brother. "Len..." He smiled held his stance and bowed. Me being me, I haven't seen him since we were separated. I refused to let him go now."I missed you so much. Please don't leave me, ever again."

He held my chin up, "Rin, I would never do that unless by your command, milady." He did the servant's way to greet me, the princess. For him to kneel, and me to stand giving me the power, I held out my hand he gladly took and kissed it. I allowed it all for myself.

I returned to the palace, my horse Josephine came out I greeted her and gave her food and returned to the top of the stairs. Amazingly Len had been ahead and opened the palace doors. "I am to do all the work you don't need to." I smiled I didn't think he was actually serious. That or he felt bad about what happened the years ago. I didn't think of it. In the palace there was the most amazing boy, he was blue haired and I asked him if he'd like to go to the ball with me, the princess.

"I'm sorry. but I am already requested by the beautiful girl in green on the street, I have only come here for the meeting I just ended." I retorted and ran up to my room, I cried my heart out. I had sent Len for groceries in the green country...

* * *

**Len's POV**

I had been ordered by my sister to go grocery shopping in the happy little village of green. I had gotten my ingredients for Brioche, my sister's favourite. The wind blew, my hat fell. A girl caught it, a smile so pure I had only seen it at my twin's own I had fallen in love. Unfortunately she was with another man, I decided to leave with a heart still intact. I always had Rin.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

My brother returned, I saw in his hand. "Today's snack is brioche." I smile happily. A very innocent smile as if I hadn't done anything wrong which I haven't.

At night, my twin watched me cry. I held a lockette with the blue man I meet today, he was perfect but he was with _her_. That evil little girl who has ruieed my life.

"Rin?" I smiled, my twin brother, my servant had done everything for me. "I'm worried about you are you okay?" I think I saw a glance in his eye at the lockette. "Do you wish for me to get the boy for you? Did he do wrong."

"It's, it's okay. I just fell in love with him and he has a girlfriend already." I heard the door close. I sighed knowing him he is gonna do something... But he returned the next day, very bloody. I stared with my hand over my mouth, "Len," He laughed a bit.

"I'm sorry I scared you." He left and washed off, I followed him making sure he doesn't know. He went to his room I had ordered for his to be across from mine. He sat on his large bed, grabbed a pillow and I heard his muffled cries. I heard him speak a little it was very hard to hear. "She's gone, I know it wasn't my sisters order, I left her once and it can't happen. Killing a girl for her to be happy... is it really worth it. Yes, it has to be. I have to do it all for her, I am no more than the valet." I ran off silently to my room, I killed a girl indirectly. I made the order actually. After I saw him I ordered for the green village to burn. I guess she escaped, but he killed her? I destroyed an innocent girl I had no means of killing.

3 PM

"Oh, tea time!" Len came into my room. "Thank you Len."

"Oh please sister I am no more than your servant nothing more plenty to be less." I laughed. "Is something funny?"

"You've always been more. Your my brother, my twin brother! Lot's of people would love to see me every day and you get it!"

"Not alway's not when mum and dad separated us." I loathed at the thought. "I'm sorry for reminding you." He always was for me never for him.

There was a loud noise outside. "These people are ruining my garden!" I looked out to see a terrible red armoured female warrior.

"Princess! The masses are tired of your orders. I am here to see the death takes place!"

* * *

**The Death sentence...**

**Princess's POV**

I am here, I am the princess. The people are here to see me die.

"Any last words your no longer royal highness." 3 o'clock.

The bells rang. "Oh, its snack time." I heard a cry from the audience... Goodbye, world.

**Hey everyone I'd like to say thanks for reading! This story is three parts (I don't consider Re-birthday part of the series.) This has been based on The Story of Evil. There are many songs I like this being the first I decided to have it done first. I'd like your opinion before it's over! (This is a weekly updated story BTW, cause it's short, why not check out the next song for a heads up on the song version before I storalize (I just made a new word! I don't care if you think it's not I just made one) it.!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Evil Deed**

Long long ago, in a place very far. There was an amazing palace, ruled by an evil, terrible princess and the girl was only 14! This, is the story of a herself, her servant, her regrets.

**Pt.2 of 3, Servant of Evil**

**Len's POV**

I will start from where everything should be, before... You know it is a princess who had died correct? Lucky you. Your correct royalty did die. Now how does this involve me? Here is why.

At the start from birth, I was raised to be my sisters protector, her servant. I am to do all asked without question, why? Because of my darn parents. Here is the story of the Servant of Evil...

I was outside with dear Rin-san. **(I forgot the honorifics in the last chapter please forgive me! BAKA!) **I didn't know what she was doing at first but she held out a grassy crown or tiara for me. I found it funny and held it close. But mother and father had other ideas. I was taken from her I was only maybe six or five. I was eight, I studdied proper greetings. I became twelve and learned proper treatings. I finally became 13 and became a proper servant. Finally I was 14, I could finally meet the Princess. Before that though I demanded to stop at the old park, amazingly I found the ring my sister made me. I could hardly remember her now. Then I remembered her goal. To begin becoming the princess, I longed to see her. I swore during my time as the servant to do any and everything to protect her. If I must die so be it, become evil it matters not and I don't care if the whole world wishes her dead I can and will prevent it as long as I live. Fate separated us once, hopefully never again.

I finally came up the steps of the castle. I entered and saw her, the princess, my twin. I looked at her, holding my handkerchief I bowed. After standing up she dropped her fan and ran to me and got me to the floor. I embraced her forgetting all servant rules. A few months had passed, I overheard something passing the meeting room as I left for the groceries for Brioche my signature snack. "Destroy the country of Green." It was my sister no undoubtedly but I carried on not slowing down.

I walked through that country of green for groceries knowing I couldn't die there. I had planned this they are preparing to attack this country. "500 yen for bread!" I came over and bought two. "Arigato." I left for the next, and the next and the next. I finally walked home but the wind caught my hat. I tried to catch it but not letting go of the supplies. Luckily a girl caught it and handed it to me. Beautifal, the only word I was in love. But she was with another boy clearly not a brother so I tried to forget her and failed as I dreamed of her every night.

I returned and cooked immediately. nearly 3P.M. I rushed outside carrying the tray of food and tea. "Today's lovely snack is my Brioche for my loving and amazing princess." I made her laugh, I always could. I looked off in the sky and felt something against mine. Dear Rin, how much more caring can you be? Unfortately it was a unasked question answered and not in my way. That night there was trouble.

"Len, I just." I was in her room, mine being just across I heard cries and entered. "I like this boy." I saw her lockette and knew him, the girl that clung to him I meet today. "Len?" I had already left. I felt teary eyed. I knew my code, to protect and do her will no questions asked. The very next day however I invited her to the grotto.

"Len-sama," Clearly she knew me. Then again who didn't? I was the princess's twin servant. I pulled out a dagger. The girl I learned her name, Miku, took a step back. I cried, "Len!" I ignored she didn't use an honorific. I rushed over still shedding a tear.

"My si-ster wants you dead. Even if I love you... I will complete this task." I took it into her heart. I couldn't bury her. I loved her not to mention the other boy, I felt the need to make sure he knew. Before she died she hugged me which made me cry more. I had someone this close, but I killed them. I returned blood all over me.

I opened the door and turned a corner to my room to find Rin. "Len," Her eye's filled with fear. I chuckled a bit, trying not to make her anymore scared.

"I'm sorry I scared you." I left and washed off. Then went to my room my "I'm sorry I scared you." He left and washed off, I followed him making sure he doesn't know. He went to his room my sister had ordered for mine to be across from hers. I sat on my King sized bed, grabbed a pillow and plowed my head into it I assumed nobody could hear my muffled cries.

"She's gone, I know it wasn't my sisters order, I left her once and it can't happen. Killing a girl for her to be happy... is it really worth it. Yes, it has to be. I have to do it all for her, I am no more than the valet." I heard footsteps, probably Rin over heard me and ran off silently to her room. That made me just break into tears into my pillow. I think Rin came back I heard footsteps stop at my door.

* * *

**The Final Day's**

I heard screams outside. Perhaps it is the day they rise up.

"These people are ruining my garden!" Rin yelled,

"Princess! The masses are tired of your orders. I am here to see the death takes place!" A red armoured warrior stood out. I knew exactly what to do.

"Rin run away. Leave to a country far away here are my cloths and start escaping." I cringed I am leaving my sister but at the least she lives.

"I am not! They will kill me if I do!" I smiled and saw her cry. "Please Len-san, don't leave me. Don't leave me." I heard her repeat. I smiled.

"Rin, please leave. I can buy you time to exist you don't need to die."

"They'll find out."

"They won't, it's fine. After all we're twins nobody will be able to tell the difference." I was already dressed as her. I had her put on my little rag cloak to make her look less royalty. "Quickly, all our royalty have left but you and I."

Rin and I are inseperatable by fate, but not by life. I walked to the barging sounds at the front door. Rin escaped as far as I know. I looked just like her after taking of my little scrunchie to look different from her to not be mistaken. I told her and myself. "Rin, if these people think your evil than I am too. I have just as much a reason to die as you. I share your blood I should be the one to die. Goodbye." That was my last words.

"Princess you are to die at 3P.M. tomorrow."

"Insolent woman." I was hauled off into a prison. a leaf fell through the bars. I wiped a tear.

* * *

**Rin's POV**

I left, I am alive but why why did he risk his life for me. I killed a girl for selfishness. He did everything for me, why is it he that is evil. I walked into the old park and saw a grass ring. The crown... I broke down. "No, no no!" I ran off the next day to the guillotine. If he dies, the last sight on Earth should be me if it is so.

* * *

**Len's POV**

I am chained I show not a single tear nor fear. I am under the blade of death. I am asked for last words... "Oh, it's Tea Time..." My final smile as I saw my sister come to the front, I am surprised but I smile as I see her smile for once, a genuine smile from love not from happiness. My wish, if I am to live once more, let it be as her twin again... I heard her cry, the last thing before it was sweet. If I die, I'll die knowing it was for her.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Evil Deed**

Long long ago, in a place very far. There was an amazing palace, ruled by an evil, terrible princess and the girl was only 14! This, is the story of herself, her servant, her regrets.

**Pt.3 of 3, Regretful Message**

**Rin's POV**

I ran off to a city along the coast. I ran there because of an old legend. I remember it many times had Len brought me here. Constantly putting in a note in a bottle and setting it adrift. One day I asked him, "Len-san, honestly what could you be doing here everyday."

"I wish, the same one every day." Len said. "Would you like to try?"

"Something so trivial can't possibly make my wishes come true, besides it's for the peasants to try.." He looked at me badly. "I mean, why do I when you make them all happen?"

"Fine, I wish for your eyes **(Let's stay PG okay?)** to get very big." I began to whine. "Just kidding, I wish for you to always be happy.

I nodded, "Then, always stay next to me."

"eh?" I moved closer to him.

"Because, I am happiest when I'm around you." I smiled and moved closer again.

He looked toward the sky. "I wish it were that easy." That was maybe the happiest time of my life, the last of the happiest time.

I stood there, holding a bottle. A bottle that said,

_"Dear god, please. If you can, please if I were to be reborn again one day, I'd like it if we were twins again._

_-Rin Kagamine"_

I dropped the bottle and set it adrift. The memories flowed back as I stood there and cried my heart out. "God," I said between breaths. "If your out there," I took one more shudder. "Please, if you can." A final shake, "make us twins again."

I stood there, alone on a sea that once existed to make wishes come true under harsh circumstances. If I were to place a wish, in a small bottle. Then release it into the sea. If it leaves the rocky bay, and into the ocean, to come back another day. The wish has come true.

But why wish for it? My brother died for my sake. I have no reason to live knowing it is impossible to now. Almost, I just need to make sure it does happen.

Len had done everything for me, if I asked or if he saw. I remembered the day I fell in love with the blue haired man. I ran too my room and cried that he was already in love. Len had come in to comfort me, he saw I held a picture of him close to my heart. I guess he knew the girl.

That afternoon he came back, bloody, stained and sad. He saw me and told me. "I'm sorry I have frightened you." I looked at him.

"Len..." I could hardly hold the tears back. What did I do?

I followed him that day. I can't quite remember exactly what but I heard something, crying. He held a pillow to his face and cried his guts out bickering if it was best for me to be happy or for him to be happy. I realized he had fallen in love with the girl that I hated. He killed her for my sake, I ran off to my room and cried softly into my own pillow.

I only realize now that I have been troublesome for him and never helpful to him. But he who grants my wishes is gone, he is what I wish for.

That is why I stand here in a bay holding onto a bottle, before dropping it in, I sing to myself, knowing it was Len's favourite sound. "keep going on in that endless sea. Return here one day so my wish is true, you hold my only wish, my tears and regrets. I realize only now, that my sins are real. That I am truly alone that you no longer exist." I fell to the ground. I repeated one phrase, "I'm sorry," I don't know to whom, but Len my servant, no my brother had deserved my regrets.

I cried even more. I remembered that one night the girl with white hair offered me the place to stay in a little barn. I didn't know why but I accepted, why I did I don't know. I felt even worse when I saw she had told me of her best friend, the girl my brother had sentenced. The girl, my brother loved. Out of my own grief why, why does this happen to me?

I ran out into the waters and collapsed. "Please God! If your out there!" I screamed, I am not religious, but if he can grant wishes like many claim, I wonder if he can pity me and either strike me dead, or bring us together. "I wish for this, the wish my brother can not fulfil." I teared up the ocean, I don't know which was more bitter now. The salt in the water, or my tears. **(Oh gosh I am crying and I am the one writing it!)** ,"Please, have me and Len, please have him..." I heard a voice.

_"It'd be nice if we could be twins_ again." It sounded like Len, but that only made me cry the remains of my heart out. I passed out, when I woke I found a person willing to have me meet someone.

"Rin, this is." I looked at the person he said I should see, and I ran up to him and hugged him, I can't believe it. The bottle had returned to the bay, god has pitied me, or a miracle, no a perfect wish.

**Well thanks for reading! But it's not over! Due to a reviewers request, being the first, I decided to let her decide what to do next. Watch out for next week when we meet, "The Daughter of White!" The bonus chapter! Want to read more stories of songs? Request a completed song series, or hope for me to make an ending up! (Ex. Synchronity series is a song story but incomplete. I can make one up but it might get weird.)**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Evil Deed, BONUS SHORT!**

**Daughter of White**

In a village not far away from the yellow country, is the country of green. And there one girl stood out one girl everyone hated, the girl with the white hair as everyone had green/teal hair. But one girl accepted her, the prettiest on the island. The girl that started it all...

I am in a forest, I don't care what you think but everyone hates me! I'm different so what my hair is white, this is the country of green. Yet you see a boy in yellow hair and smile like there is no problem, the nicest girl has a blue haired boyfriend and I can't have anybody kind enough to offer me a home. But that all changed today.

I was near a well. I cried my eyes out. A girl came over, no ordinary girl. The girl with the blue haired friend, the girl that was kindest of all. "Hey, are you okay?" I shook my head, "oh, are you hurt."

"Only the fact that I am the whole countries reject, I am emotionally broken beyond repair. No friends, no family, no relatives. Everyone hates me." I cried into my knees. "Why can't I have had green hair."

"But that's what makes you you!" She cried at me, "Here, come to my farm. You can stay with my family."

"Yeah right, this is a prank."

"I heard you say I am the nicest girl on the island. Do you think I'd do that let alone have a prank on someone with such a sad history?" I shook my head took her hand and followed her. Everyone looked at me like I tried to catch her but they realized I was the one being taken. They laughed, until she yelled at them. "Hey why are you laughing at her?!" I smiled, she actually cared.

"Here, let's get to work."

* * *

It had been three months, I lived a happy life. Miku, I learned her name. Became my best friend, we worked in a garden of spring onions, which consequently was her favourite food. I began to work happily selling, planting, farming. I had a friend what more can a used to be reject ask for?

* * *

I found a girl crying her eyes out, it had been a week since Miku died by a well when Kaito, her boyfriend came over. I felt bad, she might have been a reject and I offered a home to the little girl. I went to my room and cried the remaining tears I had, my best friend died, the girl that accepted me. Her parents let me stay thinking that it was what she'd want them to do.

* * *

I heard the girl. "My fault, my fault, my fault. My brother died, I should have died! Why, why, why... If I had been stronger more firm." I don't understand. "I'm the princess, why did they buy his phony disguise were twins but yet they let him die. I am the rightful one to die." I understand now my vocals cut from the coughing and crying.

"I killed her, I didn't mean too. I'm a spoiled rotten little witch and he didn't care. I had my brother, but she had the blue haired prince." No! she killed MIKU! I was at full rage now.

The next day I nearly did the unthinkable, I held a painful, painful dagger near her. But I dropped it onto the hay, this isn't going to bring her back. Vengence never helped me. I decided to follow the girl. I found her at a bay. The bay of wishes as many call it.

"I wish for my brother..." I heard something like that and stopped. I looked and saw a boy, who can he be?

**That's the end, If you'd like the next song fan fic-sh then you better request one or else, you'll be reading an even sadder song series than this one!**

**(Hint it features Len and Rin. Two songs and death twice!)**


End file.
